streetfighterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ryu
Secondo la sua biografia ufficiale, Ryu (リュウ o 隆 Ryū) è nato in Giappone il 21 luglio 1964. È alto 175 centimetri, pesa 68 chilogrammi, ha occhi e capelli castani. Indossa di default un karate gi bianco dalle caratteristiche maniche strappate all'altezza delle spalle, un paio di guanti di protezione, una cintura nera e un hachimaki rosso sulla fronte. Il suo gruppo sanguigno è 0, ama dormire ed odia i ragni. È doppiato da Katashi Ishizuka o da Toshiyuki Morikawa in molti dei videogiochi in cui è apparso. Ryu dedica la sua vita alle arti marziali e alla giustizia. La sua mossa più caratteristica è l'Hadoken, un colpo energetico a distanza, che come lo Shoryuken di Ken si evolverà col tempo. Sia Ryu che Ken Masters praticano un'arte marziale (fittizia) estremamente violenta chiamata Ansatsuken, che incorpora le più violente tecniche di arti marziali assieme ad un'oscura tecnica chiamata Shun Goku Satsu. Sia Ryu che Ken sono stati istruiti all'Ansatsuken da Gouken, che fece voto di insegnarne una variante meno violenta, senza Shun Goku Satsu e le tecniche che avrebbero potuto mettere a repentaglio la vita dei suoi discepoli (come ad esempio la Side Stance Death Fist di Akuma). Le tecniche di Ryu consistono nel Hadoken, Shoryuken, e Tatsumakisenpukyaku. Le sue super mosse sono il Shinku Hadoken, 'Shinku Tatsumakisenpukyaku (che fu ridotta ad una mossa EX in Street Fighter III), Denjin Hadoken (solo nella serie Street Fighter III, ed in Street Fighter EX 3 e in Capcom vs. SNK 2 nella forma di Evil Ryu Metsu Hadoken) e la sua mossa più potente, la Shin Shoryuken. Nel manga "Street Fighter III: Ryu Final" di Masahiko Nakahira, Ryu, durante lo scontro con Dudley, inventa una nuova tecnica: il "Pugno del vento" (Kaze no Kobushi): questa mossa è comparsa come finisher nel gioco, poi cancellato, "Capcom Fighting All-Stars", e in Street Fighter IV il focus attack del giapponese richiama palesemente questa mossa. Secondo la sua biografia ufficiale, Ryu è nato in Giappone il 21 luglio 1964. È alto 175 centimetri, pesa 68 chilogrammi, ha occhi e capelli castani. Indossa di default un karate gi bianco dalle caratteristiche maniche strappate all'altezza delle spalle, un paio di guanti di protezione, una cintura nera e un hachimaki rosso sulla fronte. Il suo gruppo sanguigno è 0, ama dormire ed odia i ragni. È doppiato da Katashi Ishizuka o da Toshiyuki Morikawa in molti dei videogiochi in cui è apparso. Ryu dedica la sua vita alle arti marziali e alla giustizia. La sua mossa più caratteristica è l'Hadoken, un colpo energetico a distanza, che come lo Shoryuken di Ken si evolverà col tempo. Sia Ryu che Ken Masters praticano un'arte marziale (fittizia) estremamente violenta chiamata Ansatsuken, che incorpora le più violente tecniche di arti marziali assieme ad un'oscura tecnica chiamata Shun Goku Satsu. Sia Ryu che Ken sono stati istruiti all'Ansatsuken da Gouken, che fece voto di insegnarne una variante meno violenta, senza Shun Goku Satsu e le tecniche che avrebbero potuto mettere a repentaglio la vita dei suoi discepoli (come ad esempio la Side Stance Death Fist di Akuma). Le tecniche di Ryu consistono nel Hadoken, Shoryuken, e Tatsumakisenpukyaku. Le sue super mosse sono il Shinku Hadoken, 'Shinku Tatsumakisenpukyaku (che fu ridotta ad una mossa EX in Street Fighter III), Denjin Hadoken (solo nella serie Street Fighter III, ed in Street Fighter EX 3 e in Capcom vs. SNK 2 nella forma di Evil Ryu Metsu Hadoken) e la sua mossa più potente, la Shin Shoryuken. Nel manga "Street Fighter III: Ryu Final" di Masahiko Nakahira, Ryu, durante lo scontro con Dudley, inventa una nuova tecnica: il "Pugno del vento" (Kaze no Kobushi): questa mossa è comparsa come finisher nel gioco, poi cancellato, "Capcom Fighting All-Stars", e in Street Fighter IV il focus attack del giapponese richiama palesemente questa mossa. 'Ryu e le sue mosse principali' Sebbene Ryu e Ken facciano parte della stessa scuola di arti marziali, con l'evolversi della serie di Street Fighter, le differenze tra i due personaggi sono emerse attraverso le loro mosse speciali. Ryu è specialista nell'uso dell'Hadoken, una sfera di energia lanciata dai palmi delle mani. Ryu è in grado di usare alcune varianti di questa tecnica: #Hadoken; presente in tutte le versioni di Street Fighter. #Hadoken d'urto (Shinkuu Hadouken) presente da Super Street Fighter II Turbo in poi come super-mossa. #Hadoken di fuoco (Shakunetsu Hadouken) presente dal Super Street Fighter II in poi. #Hadoken elettrificato (Denjiin Hadouken) presente solo in Street Fighter III e suoi seguiti. Le uniche tecniche in comune sono il Tatsumakisempukyaku, l'Hadoken e lo Shoryuken di base. Storia Ryu fu trovato da Gouken quando ancora era in fasce, e come suo allievo fu uno dei partecipanti al primo World Warrior Tournament. La sua abilità gli guadagnò il diritto di affrontarne l'organizzatore Sagat. Al principio Sagat dominò lo scontro ma in seguito venne annichilito quando Ryu perse il controllo di se sé stesso e ferì gravemente Sagat (rischiando di ucciderlo) colpendolo con uno Metsu Shoryuken e lasciandogli una grande cicatrice sul torace. Non fece in tempo a tornare alla sua Scuola che, tramite il suo compagno d'allenamento Ken, venne a sapere che il loro maestro Gouken era stato ucciso dal temibile Akuma (Gouki in Giappone), fratello nonché grande rivale del maestro. Cosi, Ryu si mise in viaggio alla ricerca di Akuma per vendicare la morte del suo maestro. Viaggio che lo portò in giro per il globo a sfidare numerosi combattenti finché non trovò il luogo dove Akuma risiedeva. Lì combatté contro il suo mortale avversario su un'isola sperduta (Gokuentoh) dove alla fine riuscì a vincere. Akuma, intuendo che Ryu potesse avere i suoi stessi poteri, lo mise in guardia dal Satsui No Hadou: il potere distruttivo assopito in lui, dicendogli di tornare a combattere nuovamente una volta che Ryu lo avesse risvegliato, per vedere chi dei due fosse il più forte. Ryu non sapeva di cosa Akuma stesse parlando, ma il Satsui No Hadou era lo stesso potere che si era svegliato in Ryu, quando durante il duello con Sagat, gli rivolse contro il suo Metsu Shoryuken accecato dalla volontà di vincere, ferendo gravemente al petto il suo avversario. Dopodiché Akuma, grazie ad un particolare colpo (che probabilmente si rivelerà essere il Kongou Koukuretsuzan; terribile tecnica che userà in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) distrusse l'intera isola, ma Ryu riuscì a fuggire. Questa terribile presa dagli eventi distrasse Ryu dopo la prima sconfitta di Akuma, e gli impedì di gareggiare al meglio durante un incontro col suo amico d'infanzia Ken. Capendo che Ryu non era in sé, Ken legò il suo nastro per capelli rosso alla testa di Ryu dopo che quest'ultimo aveva perso. Mentre per Ken il nastro rappresentava un gesto di amicizia, per Ryu era il simbolo del suo impegno a rifiutare il Satsui No Hadou. Le sue abilità in combattimento gli attirarono le attenzioni di M. Bison (Vega in Giappone), leader di Shadoloo, che voleva utilizzarlo per veicolare le sue tremende energie. Catturò Ryu e ne sovvertì mente e corpo, poi lo portò da Sagat per un nuovo incontro. Sagat, Ken e Sakura, ammiratrice di Ryu di lunga data, combatterono Ryu e Bison e liberarono Ryu. Ryu vibrò un colpo di tale forza da costringere Bison alla ritirata. Per Ryu questo era solo un segno della sua debolezza e del suo ulteriore bisogno di addestramento; da allora intraprese una ricerca per la purezza e per portare l'Ansatsuken ad un livello di sviluppo completo (anche senza il tocco assassino), seguendo le orme di Gouken nell'usare l'arte marziale come base per lo sviluppo personale. Qualche anno dopo, durante gli eventi che intercorrono in Street Fighter 4 e Super Street Fighter 4, ha l'occasione di incontrare di nuovo il suo defunto maestro Gouken, creduto morto alcuni anni prima per mano del fratello Akuma. In quel frangente, ha l'occasione di combattere contro il suo Maestro dopo che questi gli chiede di mettere alla prova le sue capacità per visionare quanto fosse "maturato" il suo stile dopo tutti quegli anni. Tuttavia Ryu, esce sconfitto dal duello contro il suo Maestro, dove quest'ultimo sigilla l'oscuro potere nascosto dell'allievo, ossia il Satsui No Hadou, in modo tale che non possa più manifestarsi. Alcuni anni in seguito, al terzo World Warrior Tournament, combatté e perse contro Oro, che vide in lui un potenziale successore del suo stile. Mosse Speciali *Hadouken: è un colpo energetico a sfera, lanciato dalle mani. *Shakunetsu Hadouken: Ryu, col tempo, diventa maestro di questo nuovo tipo di hadouken capace d'incenerire gli avversari. *Shoryuken: è un potente montante in volo. *Tatsumakisenpuukiaku: è un calcio uragano. Praticamente Ryu fa un salto in aria e con una gamba distesa colpisce più volte e violentemente l'avversario. Imperial Hadoken Presentata per la prima volta nel manhwa Street Fighter III: The Next Generation. Consiste nel lanciare una forma più potente dell'Hadoken, simile al Super Shoryuken di Ken. Come la tecnica di Ken, ha 7 livelli: *'1º livello': l'Hadoken viene messo sul pugno. *'2º livello (Attacco a raffica)': vengono lanciato tante sfere d'energia. *'3º livello (Il drago divora il cielo)': viene assorbita l'energia che viene lanciata contro Ryu, poi l'energia può esser utilizzata per creare barriere. *'4º livello (Finger Hadoken)': come il Blade Shoryuken di Ken, sulle dita di Ryu il ki viene trasformato in un ago. *'5º livello (Le nove forze universali)': uguale al 6º livello del Super Shoryuken di Ken, crea 9 cloni di energia per attaccare l'avversario. Rispetto a Ken crea dei cloni di energia uguali alla sua. *'6º livello (La luce dei Sette sentimenti)': in combinazione con il 5º livello, l'avversario viene attaccato con l'energia dei 7 sentimenti buddisti: paura, odio, rabbia, amore, desiderio, tristezza e gioia. *'7º livello': non si sa molto di questa tecnica, solo che attacca l'avversario con sfere di luce. Ryu impara l'Imperial Hadoken fino al 4º livello, grazie a Vega (M. Bison)sblocca il 5º e il 6º livello. Sblocca l'ultimo livello contro Clycod Beta e intuisce l'essenza dell'ottava tecnica. Curiosità *Nell'OAV Street Figheter Alpha: Generations si scopre alla fine che Akuma è il padre di Ryu. *Nell'OAV Street Figheter Alpha si scopre che Ryu ha un fratellino di nome Shun che muore alla fine del film. *Ryu è una persona la cui vita è interamente devota al perfezionamento spirituale attraverso l'arte del combattimento, tanto che alcuni fan gli si riferiscono come al "personaggio ad una dimensione". Alcuni presumono che ad egli non importi di vincere o perdere ma solo del combattimento in se e dell'opportunità di avanzamento spirituale (The fight is everything). *Secondo alcuni fan lui e Chun-Li potrebbero essere una buona coppia, ma queste è principalmente una speculazione. I due sono tuttavia amici. *Makoto sarebbe originariamente dovuta essere sorella di Ryu, l'idea venne scartata quando venne giudicato che questo non sarebbe stato compatibile con il canone della serie. *In Marvel vs. Capcom Ryu ha la facoltà di assumere lo stile di combattimento e la tenuta di Ken e Akuma. *Nel film del 1994 Ryu venne interpretato da Byron Mann, nel disegno animato fu invece doppiato da Tony Lung. *La parola Ryu (kanji) o Ryū (che è scritta in hiragana e che può essere scritta anche Ryuu) letteralmente significa Drago. *Della frase celebre di Ryu (You must destroy Sheng Long to have a chance) sono state fatte varie interpretazioni. Si diceva che questo nome (Sheng Long) prendeva spunto dalla figura del maestro di Ryu e Ken (Gouken nella versione giapponese) e che quindi invitava il combattente sconfitto ad allenarsi con questo tizio. Questo ha fatto nascere una leggenda secondo la quale Sheng Long doveva essere il personaggio segreto di Street Fighter II: esistono varie versioni su come fare ad affrontarlo, le più famose sono finire il gioco senza mai farsi colpire oppure finirlo utilizzando una sola mossa per tutta la partita. Nonostante queste leggende non avessero nulla di vero, si dice che abbiano fatto tanto successo che diedero l'idea ai programmatori di creare il personaggio di Akuma (Gouki). Nelle altre versioni del gioco (tipo quella per Snes) la parola "Sheng Long" viene modificata con "Dragon Punch". Quindi si è supposto che fosse un modo diverso per chiamare il "Dragon Punch". In effetti è così se si prende in considerazione che "Sheng Long" significhi "Drago Nascente" facendolo derivare dalla parola "Sho-Ryu-Ken" (colpo del drago nascente). In Street Fighter 4 la leggenda diventa realtà,in quanto i produttori della Capcom hanno inserito come personaggio segreto,affrontabile dopo aver sconfitto Seth (boss finale del gioco),proprio Gouken maestro di Ryu e Ken. *Nel manhwa di Street Fighter III (che riprende solo i personaggi dal videogioco, mentre storia, buona parte delle tecniche e quant'altro sono nate dalla fantasia degli autori del fumetto) Ryu diventa padrone di sette stili dell'hadoken (esistenti solo nel fumetto). Saprà infatti utilizzare il Finger Hadoken e l'Imperial Hadoken. *Nella versione "Evil", Ryu possiede tutte le sue mosse basilari, più due di Akuma: lo Shungokusatsu (chiamato Blink Hell Murder e nettamente meno potente) e l'Ashura Senku. Il colore basilare dei vestiti di Evil Ryu è: kimono grigio/nero, cintura nera e guanti rossi. Frasi Celebri *You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance. (Street Fighter II) *You must defeat my Dragon Punch to stand a chance. (Street Fighter II Snes version) *La risposta è nel cuore della lotta. (Street Fighter IV) Temi Musicali Categoria:Personaggi Street Fighter III Categoria:topcontent Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Street Fighter II